Thundercats what brothers are for
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: A story of brotherly love between Lion-o and Tygra. A side story to Thundercats the girl who was really a tiger.
1. Chapter 1

_A story of brotherly love between Lion-o and Tygra. A side story to Thundercats the girl who was really a tiger._

chapter 1

Lion-o was busy with the sword of omens he was polishing it. Tygra was bored and decided to have a little fun with Lion-o. He tapped Lion-o on the shoulder and then moved when Lion-o turned to look.

"Huh?" Lion-o said. Then went back to polishing the sword.

Then Tygra filled a cup with water and poured it down Lion-o's back.

Lion-o let out a startled yelp. He turned around and saw Tygra snickering. "Okay you got me now cut it out." Lion-o said.

Cheetara and the others came over. "We thought we heard a shriek are both alright?" Cheetara asked.

"Yeah, what happened?" Tygalina said.

"Tygra just got me with me a joke." Lion-o said. "He poured cold water down my back." he said.

"That makes sense." Cheetara said.

"Okay I say we had enough of this now lets get back to what we are suppose to do." Lion-o said.

Everyone went back to work.

About a half an hour later Tygra decided to get Lion-o with another joke. "Very funny Tygra." Lion-o said when he saw his cup was a dribble glass. Lion-o was not amused.

Tygra was bothering Lion-o all day.

"And he says I never act my age!" Lion-o said he was very upset.

Tygra came over to talk to Lion-o. "Don't even think about it!" Lion-o said. "I had enough! You are driving me crazy." he said. "I'm tired of you doing anything an everything to make me angry! Have ever thought about how it makes me feel?" Lion-o asked. "If you were my little brother how you feel if I treated you like that?" he said then stormed off.

"You went too far Tygra," Tygalina said.

"I agree Lion-o is not happy with you pushing him around all the time I know I don't like being pushed around." Panthro said.

"Tygra you crossed the line, and you don't seem to care how Lion-o feels." Cheetara said.

"I wasn't trying to do that I was just messing with him." Tygra said.

"True siblings mess with one another but they should also protect each other." Wilykat said. Wilykit agreed with her brother.

"I guess I better apologize." Tygra said.

"Yes you should." Cheetara said.

Lion-o was very angry. "I don't think the word brother means anything to him!" Lion-o said. There was a hissing sound. "Who's there?" he asked. Lion-o saw strange tracks. "I never seen tracks like these." he said,

Lion-o figured whatever it was it probably wasn't friendly. Lion-o's stomach growled. "I better look for something to eat. he walked for a bit and found a candy fruit tree. "Looks like I'm in luck," he said and picked a piece of fruit and began to eat it.

Tygra was looking for Lion-o. He was starting to feeling guilty for how he treated him for all those years he was the older brother he should have been setting a good example and to look after his little brother. Tygra saw the tracks and heard a strange sound.

No doubt about it Lion-o would need help.

Lion-o was just about to finish the piece of candy fruit he was eating when he heard something. Lion-o sighed and got up. "Tygra if this your idea of trying to scare me it won't work!" Lion-o said.

Lion-o smelled something. "What is that smell?" he asked himself. It was a bad smell.

Then a creature came out of the bushes. It was strange looking. It had claws like daggers, fangs like swords, it's other teeth looked like broke glass, covered with sharp spines and it had blade like an ax on it's tail.

"Whiskers!" Lion-o said.

The creature jumped at Lion-o. Lion-o got the sword out and began to fight.

Tygra heard the struggled and went over there. He saw his brother get pinned down by the creature. Tygra lashed at it with his whip. "Hey over here ugly!" Tygra said.

Lion-o saw Tygra he was helping him.

The creature charged at Tygra and pinned him down and tried to bite him with it's poisonous fangs. Lion-o charged at the monster and cut it's face with his sword.

Now the monster was really mad. It jumped on Lion-o and sank it's fangs into his arm. "ARGH!" Lion-o shouted. The beast slashed at Lion-o with his claws. Lion-o had dodged most of it but the monster got his left leg pretty good.

Tygra blasted at the creature with his gun. The creature attacked him in anger. Tygra got a large scratch on his arm from the beast.

Tygra used his whip and got the monster off it's feet and Lion-o killed the monster by driving the sword in the back of the creature.

"Looks like we can work as quite a team little brother." Tygra said.

"Yes we can." Lion-o said.

"Come on let's head back to camp." Tygra said.

They both headed back together.

The others were getting worried it was getting late. What was taking those two. "Maybe they got lost, or maybe they started to fight each other." Pumrya said.

"Or maybe something else happened." Tygalina said.

On the way back Lion-o was starting to feel sick. "Tygra I feel kind of sick." Lion-o said.

Tygra felt his forehead. "You feel hot." Tygra said.

"I feel like I'm on fire." Lion-o said. Then started to fall. "The monster it's fangs must of been poisonous." he said falling.

Tygra picked Lion-o up. "Hang on Lion-o when we get back to camp every thing will be fine." Tygra said. Then rushed off towards the camp with Lion-o in his arms.

The others saw Tygra come up and saw Lion-o in his arms covered in scratches with a bite mark on his right upper arm.

"What happened?" Cheetara asked.

"We were attacked." Lion-o said in strained voice.

Pumrya saw Lion-o. "Don't talk Lion-o just rest." she said.

"This monster it attacked us. As you can see Lion-o has been hurt pretty badly." Tygra said.

"I see you have been hurt too, did you get bit?" Tygalina asked.

"No, only Lion-o did." Tygra said.

"Teeth...poison." Lion-o said weakly.

"Just as I fear that monster it's venomous." Tygalina said.

"Let's do some first aid for Lion-o." Pumrya said.

Cheetara went to scout out a head.

Tygalina took care of Tygra's scratches.

While Pumrya took care of Lion-o. "If I hadn't made him angry this wouldn't have happened." Tygra said.

"We all make mistakes Tygra." Panthro said.

Cheetara came back. "There's a village up a head. No doubt they will be able to help Lion-o." she said.

"Then we better get moving." Panthro said.

"Good idea." Pumrya said.

Now it was time to head out to help Lion-o.

They hoped they would get there in time.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

They headed for the village. Lion-o was drenched in sweat. He was struggling to breathe. "Take it easy Lion-o." Tygra said.

Pumrya dipped a rag in cold water and placed it on Lion-o forehead.

Tygalina notice the bandages were soaked with blood. So she changed them. Lion-o gasped in pain when she began to clean the area again. Tygalina knew it was important to keep the area around a bandage clean.

"Tygalina can't you use your tonic?" Wilykit asked.

"I can but Jaga said it should only be used if help is no where nearby." Tygalina said.

"Yes there is a nearby town. No doubt they will be able to help Lion-o." Cheetara said.

"Right now all we can do is keep him comfortable." Pumrya said as she wrapped fresh clean bandages around Lion-o's wounds.

Tygalina saw that Tygra's bandages also needed to be replaced. She did so and she saw Tygra's mind was else where.

"Something wrong Tygra?" Tygalina asked.

"I just feel so bad that I haven't been the best big brother I should heave been." Tygra said. "We managed to defeat monster together which made me realize we make a great team as brothers, which makes me feel I haven't done the best job as a brother." he said.

"Tygra everyone makes mistakes." Tygalina said.

"Yeah Wilykit and I sometimes fight but we make up in the end. Because we care about each other." Wilykat said.

Lion-o groaned and turned over. "I feel sick," he said.

"We know," Tygra said. The gently stroked Lion-o's head.

Pumrya got out a canteen. "Here drink some water." she said lifting him up and bringing the canteen to his lips. Lion-o manage to swallow a few mouthfuls.

Lion-o felt so weak and sick. "Maybe we can get some food into him he might feel better." Cheetara said.

"Yes he needs his strength." Pumrya said.

Pumrya got out some fruit they gather and mashed it up. "This should make it easier to eat." Pumrya said.

Tygra took it from Pumrya's hands and Cheetara sat Lion-o up. Tygra tried to give Lion-o a spoonful. But Lion-o turned his head away.

"We know you're not feeling well. But you have to eat." Tygra said.

Lion-o manage to eat a few spoonfuls.

Lion-o seemed to be getting worse.

"Panthro how much longer?" Tygra asked.

"I can see it in the distance just few more minutes." Panthro said.

Tygra was doing his best to help keep Lion-o calm and comfortable. He wished it was him lying there not his brother.

They arrived at the town. There was some talking going on outside.

The villagers knew what was going on. They dealt with those creatures several times when going into the forest.

They came into the tank and carried him out and took him inside an infirmary. They began to treat him.

They managed to finish the treatment. "There that should do it." the doctor said.

The doctor came out.

"Hows Lion-o?" Tygra asked.

"He's going to be alright." the doctor said.

"Can we see him?" Wilykit asked.

"He's sleeping right now. So you have to wait for tomorrow morning when he's awake." he said.

"Okay," Wilykit said.

To be continued.


End file.
